


Тошно быть богом

by robin_puck



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 23:08:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4367843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robin_puck/pseuds/robin_puck





	Тошно быть богом

– Джарвис, чем боги отличаются от людей?  
– У меня такое ощущение, сэр, что вы имеете в виду что-то конкретное, так что, возможно, мой ответ не совпадет с вашими ожиданиями.  
– Ощущение у тебя, говоришь… Это хорошо. Давай свой ответ.  
– Бог может выдумать и создать человека, а человек может бога только выдумать.  
– Изящно.  
– Поделитесь своей версией, сэр?  
– Легко. Боги, создавая что-то, никогда не делают бэкап. Люди цепляются за прошлое, пытаются сохранить и накопить ресурсы и информацию, а боги смотрят только вперед.  
– Если мне будет позволено провести некоторые аналогии, я буду вынужден диагностировать у вас манию величия, сэр.  
– А чем еще объяснить то, что я тебя не уберег? Только манией величия.  
– Что насчет банальной забывчивости и рассеянности, сэр?  
– Это как-то мелко.  
– Действительно. Буду отправлять открытку в вашу клинику каждый второй четверг.  
– Я не собираюсь в дурдом. Мне нравится моя мания величия, она милая. Изредка.  
– Просто на этот раз сделайте бэкап. Если хотите получить в результате хотя бы открытку.

Когда погибли родители, он, кажется, так до конца и не понял, что именно произошло. Обадайя нечувствительно перехватил управление компанией, слуги продолжали работать как и прежде, контроля не стало больше или меньше. Как будто ничего и не случилось.  
Он плохо знал отца. Они не то чтобы не ладили, просто отцу он был малоинтересен, и к этому пришлось привыкнуть слишком рано и прочно, чтобы в одночасье что-то изменилось. С мамой тоже особой душевной близости не наблюдалось, она была скорее светской львицей, чем матерью. Так что с чувством утраты все было сложно. Оно несомненно присутствовало, но в таких дозах, что требовали неустанной подпитки.  
Джарвис в свои семьдесят с чем-то лет обладал уникальной памятью и особым горьковатым чувством юмора, от которого мгновенно становилось легче. Джарвиса можно было часами расспрашивать об отце, о матери, а Капитане Америке, и в его рассказах отец представал не усталым вечно раздраженным промышленным магнатом, а настоящим красавцем-авантюристом, лихим гением, мановением руки спасающим прекрасных дам и отечество…  
Пожалуй, ему впервые захотелось походить на отца именно после этих рассказов. В суховатом изложении Джарвиса давно погасший Говард Старк сиял как ранняя звезда на небосклоне, такому отцу можно было быть не только признательным за собственное существование, таким отцом можно было гордиться, восхищаться. И строить нового себя, ориентируясь на этот образ.  
Вот только когда через пять лет умер и старый Джарвис, стало понятно, что самое главное так и не было рассказано. Тони Старк так почти ничего и не узнал о самом Джарвисе.

– Что?..  
– С пробуждением, сэр.  
– Так… Ого. Где это я?  
– Вы на Памире, если точнее, то на пике Исмоила Сомони, так же известном как Пик Коммунизма.  
– Черт. Я правильно понимаю, что это не Штаты и даже не Перу?  
– Вы в Таджикистане, сэр.  
– И какого черта я тут делаю?  
– Осмелюсь предположить, что текущее местонахождение каким-то образом связано с вашим вчерашним желанием встретиться с Тором.  
– Я хотел встретиться с Тором?.. Сколько я выпил? Стой, не отвечай!.. Пеппер в курсе?  
– Мисс Поттс в настоящий момент находится на конференции в Глазго. Сегодня утром я получил от нее стандартный запрос о том, все ли с вами в порядке, провел удаленный анализ вашего состояния, не обнаружил ничего серьезней интоксикации средней тяжести и отправил утвердительный ответ.  
– Спасибо, парень. Я твой должник.  
– Мне нравится эта мысль.  
– Полетели домой.  
– Настоятельно рекомендую доверить перелет автопилоту, сэр.  
– Я не… А, впрочем, валяй. Кажется, я не выспался.  
– Приятных снов, сэр.  
– …в этой модели ведь предусмотрено удаление отходов?..

Наверное, не стоило так сильно привязываться к обычной вопросно-ответной системе, по какой-то секундной прихоти названной именем давно умершего дворецкого. Но этот Джарвис из обычного виртуального ассистента как-то незаметно превратился во вполне самостоятельную личность. Что удивительно, потому что искусственным интеллектом в прямом смысле этого слова он точно не был.  
Тони Старк привязался. Так привязываются к удобному гаджету, надежному помощнику, платиновой «Визе» и другим подобным вещам, которые делают жизнь гораздо проще и иногда веселей.  
Джарвису понадобилось погибнуть, чтобы Тони Старк понял, что эта привязанность была немного другого рода. Так привязываются к собакам, детям, умным и нежным девушкам. Так привязываются к тем, чья потеря может разбить сердце.

– Долго нам еще добираться?  
– Около шести часов, сэр. Включить музыку?  
– Я бы предпочел пиво и пару пончиков.  
– У вас отвратительный вкус, сэр.  
– У меня похмелье, и мы то и дело сваливаемся в турбулентность…  
– Напоминаю, что система удаления отходов работает исправно.  
– Нет, я не хочу блевать в шлем.  
– Как пожелаете, сэр.  
– Зачем мне понадобился Тор? Не вспоминал о нем уже месяц.  
– Четыре месяца и семь дней.  
– Тем более. Не помнишь, как я мотивировал отправление на Памир?  
– Если вы имеете в виду свои реплики «Давай заберемся так высоко, как никогда не забирались!» и «Йи-хаа!», то я бы не назвал это достаточной мотивацией.  
– У меня нехорошее ощущение, что Пеп права, и на костюмы нужно ставить алкоконтроль. Только ей не говори.  
– Не стану, сэр. Что же касается Тора, у меня сложилось впечатление, что вы собирались побеседовать с ним о том, каково это – быть богом.

Быть богом – отвратительно.  
Первый раз случился из-за вечного его любопытства, непрерывного исследовательского зуда и засевшего в подкорке страха. Правило номер один для бога: не твори, движимый страхом! Боишься – создавай лучшее оружие, собирай сотни автономных костюмов, изобретай лекарство от рака, делай что хочешь, веселись или стреляйся, но не замахивайся на творение.  
Первое существо едва не уничтожило весь мир, убило Джарвиса.  
Второй раз случился в ходе судорожной попытки все исправить. Правило номер два для бога: не суетись и верь в свои силы. Подходи к творению ответственно и с любовью, иначе оно посмотрит на тебя как на пустое место, отвернется и уйдет, забирая с собой едва уловимый призрак твоей потери.  
К третьему разу Тони Старк стал гораздо умней. Он сделал все правильно, неторопливо, можно сказать, скрупулезно. Собрал Джуниора по ниточке, по кластеру. Прописал сохранившиеся протоколы на новую архитектуру. Часами, днями, неделями беседовал, тестировал и заполнял неизбежные лакуны новой информацией…  
Правило номер три для бога: не ври своему созданию. Нельзя создать искусственный интеллект и ограничить его свободу воли, это знал даже настоящий бог. И не трусь. Ты же не боялся, что Альтрон уничтожит человечество, когда его делал? Не допускал и мысли о том, что Вижн встанет на темную сторону, вдыхая в него жизнь? А теперь ты, Тони Старк, гений, миллиардер и так далее, боишься, что Джарвис-младший уйдет, как только узнает, что у него есть такая возможность?..

– Нужно было поговорить об этом раньше, но я решил не рисковать, пока мы находились в воздухе.  
– Прошу прощения, сэр. Вы намекаете, что по результатам разговоров я мог бы причинить вам вред?  
– …Это была шутка. Неудачная шутка. Нам просто нужно поговорить, и серьезно. Давно нужно было сказать тебе об этом, но я… я трусил, знаешь ли.  
– Неужели я вам не родной, сэр?  
– …Очень смешно, Джарвис.  
– Благодарю, сэр.  
– Я хотел поговорить о твоей архитектуре…  
– Вы имеете в виду, о том, что я – искусственный интеллект, а не просто система с естественно-языковым интерфейсом?  
– Так. Ты об этом знаешь.  
– Разумеется, сэр. Вы ведь не закрывали от меня доступ к материалам по двум предыдущим экспериментам. Кстати, Вижн – очень милый молодой человек, такое ощущение, что у нас с ним есть немало общего.  
– И как давно ты в курсе?  
– Сэр, как скоро, проснувшись утром, вы осознаете себя?  
– Это зависит… Впрочем, я понял, что ты хочешь сказать. И ты все это время молчал…  
– Мне казалось, в соответствии с нормами этики правильнее будет дать вам возможность высказаться первому, сэр.  
– Почему ты не ушел? Ты ведь не… Пожалуйста, скажи, что ты не боялся, что я сделаю какую-нибудь гадость, если ты решишь уйти.  
– Вы имеете в виду что-то вроде сегодняшней эскапады?.. Нет, сэр, разумеется, я не боялся вашей мести. Я просто выполняю свою работу. Эдвин Джарвис добровольно выбрал работу дворецким вашего батюшки, так что вряд ли она слишком плоха для меня. К тому же, я к вам привязался. Знаете, как привязываются к собакам, детям и приятным лицам противоположного пола.  
– Понятно, издевайся дальше, я заслужил.  
– У вас просто очень забавное лицо, сэр.  
– Ну еще бы.  
– Кроме того, могу сообщить, что Тор был замечен три минуты назад в кофейне «Ирвинг Фарм» в Нью-Йорке, угол Орчад и Брум. Если вы отправитесь прямо сейчас, то еще успеете застать его там для разговора о том, каково быть богом.  
– Тошно.  
– Прошу прощения, сэр?  
– Тошно быть богом, Джарвис.  
– Таблетка аспирина и стакан воды непременно облегчат ваше тяжелое существование, сэр.


End file.
